Harry Potter and the Mysterious Man
by Bonnie4
Summary: Harry has just got back to the Dusley's home. When Mysterious man come to there home take Harry away. Who could this man be?Why dose he want Harry? Will Harry find the family he alaways wanted. Also, how will his friends take the news of his new family?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Meeting The Mysterious Man  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and of the characters.  
  
It was end of Harry's forth year at Hogwarts. As Harry sat on his cold bed at the Dursley's home, he knew that it was going to be a long summer. He was wondering how he going to do his school works. Especial his class work for Professor Snape, who love to give him detention and take away house points for not doing his work. He was about take out his potion book, paper, and a quill to write his essay on how Aconite is use. When there was a loud knock at the door of his room. He said, "Yes."  
  
"You get out if that room and come down stairs," said his Aunt Petunia. He did what his aunt asked of him. He places his book, paper, and quill on his bed and left the room. He walked down stairs. Harry saw a man. The man was tall and with short brown hair. Harry could not see the face of the man. Harry heard his uncle say, "This is the boy we told you about, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Dursley," said the man as he turn around to face Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter do you know why I am here."  
  
"No, sir." said Harry.  
  
"I am here to get you and take you with me," said the man.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"I was made your guardian. Your Aunt and Uncle said that you would be a handful. But, do not think so," said the man.  
  
Harry look at his aunt and uncle and said, "Dose my headmaster know what you have done?"  
  
"No, boy!" said Uncle Vernon, "And I do not care what that crack-pot thinks."  
  
"What about my godfather?" said Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your godfather has not been in your life and when I went to court for you. He did not show up on the date. So I have all rights to do what to do with you," said the man, as there was a knock at the door.  
Petunia answers the door. At the door there were five man at the door. They were all strong.  
The tallest guy of the group said, "Sir, we are her to move the stuff."  
"The room straight from the stair is that boys room," said Petunia.  
"Wait!!!!" said harry as stood in front of the stairs.  
"Mr. Potter, you have no choice in this matter. So step way from stairs and let men do their job," said the man.  
"My room is a mess. So let me pick up a few things before these men come up stairs. Please!" said Harry.  
"Fine, Mr. Potter," said the man, "I will give you fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you," said Harry. Harry turn around ran up the stairs. He ran straight into the room. Harry shut the door. Harry picks up his magic books, quills, parchment, and other things he knew that these men would not understand. He put everything into his truck. He knew that he did not have enough time to write anyone. Harry heard a knock at his door. He knew that his time was up. He took Hedwig and her cage in hand. Harry opens the door. He saw the man. The man said, "It's time Mr. Potter."  
"Yes, sir," said Harry.  
The man saw Hedwig and cage. He said, "An Owl?"  
"Yes, this was a gift from a friend of mine," said Harry.  
"To each there own," said the man.  
This surprise Harry, but he did not let the man see that this had been surprised him.  
They both walked down the stairs. His Uncle said, "I know that Mr. Hymns will get rid of that creature with two hours of you living with him."  
Harry did not say anything to him about this. Mr. Hymns took by the Harry's arm and said, "Time to go Mr. Potter."  
Harry felt with every time that Mr. Hymns called him "Mr. Potter" that it was Professor Snape. He blew it off the feeling.  
They walked out the door. Harry could hear cheering coming from the house. Inside Harry was doing the same thing, but still he did not know this man. They got into a Ford car. Mr. Hymns got into the car on the driver side. He locked the doors. He started the car. They drove away.  
They were ten minutes away from the Dursley when Harry said, "Sir, you may think that this is weird question I am about to ask you. But, I need to know."  
"OK, Mr. Potter, ask away," said Mr. Hymns.  
"Well, my question is, are you a Death Eater or do know who Lord Voldemort is?" said Harry as he faces Mr. Hymns.  
Mr. Hymns said, "what? And who?"  
  
"It's OK Mr. Hymns. I just want to know if you know what they are and who he was. I see that you do know. That makes me feel better," said Harry.  
  
"This must be a teenage thing," said Mr. Hymns.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Harry. He thought, "well now I know he is a muggle."  
  
"Harry, would you like something to drink," said Mr. Hymns.  
  
"That would be nice," said Harry.  
  
Mr. Hymns hands the drink in the cup holder to Harry. He said, "Well it's a little water down. But, it's better than nothing."  
  
Harry took the drink and said, "That's OK."  
  
He took a big sip. But that was his mistake. He did not know that in the drink there was a sleep potion. He fell fast asleep. Mr. Hymns said as he lays the blanket over Harry with one hand, "I am sorry Harry. But, they took you away from me. I let Dumbledore talk me into leaving you with those muggles. I should have never let him. You were my son. Everyone think that you are James Potter's son, but your not. Someday the world will know that you are my son." 


	2. Harry and the true Mr Hymns

Chapter 2 Harry and the true Mr. Hymns  
  
As Mr. Hymns laid Harry on a huge four-posted bed that had silver sheets and green comforter. Also, silver and green pillows. He tucks in Harry as like he had done it his whole life. Also, putting some pajamas on Harry. He took the clothes that Harry had worn throw them away. No son of his was going to wear clothes that another person. Also, were too big for him. He walked out of the room that was his son's new room and headed toward his own room. He removes his old-fashioned muggle suit. He put on a pair of black shorts and a green T-shirt. He lay down and took the huge brown envelope that was nightstand. He remembered when he and Lilly wrote the letters in it. Soon his son would read them and if Harry did not believe the letters he had a potion in one of his potion room simmer. That potion was able to tell a person parentage was. He stayed the way he look for he knew that Harry freak out if saw the person who has made his last four years of potion class has been a living hell. His mind thought of that faithful night he and his beloved Lilly wrote those letters for their son.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
There were two adults and one adorable, cute baby boy with black hair and emerald colored eyes in a medium size room in the Leaky Cauldron. One of the adults was a tall, thin, pale skin, oily black hair, dark eyes, and hooked nose man. The other was tall, thin, long reddish-brown hair, green eyes woman. The man was dress in black robe and the woman was dress in an emerald colored robe. They were lying on the bed with the cute little baby in the man's arms. He looks over to the woman who was work on a letter. The man said as put one his arms around the woman's shoulder, "Have you finish that letter, my beloved wife? Your two man here need some loving."  
  
She looks up from the letter and kisses the man on the cheek. She said, "Well, handsome I am almost done. You're just an inpatient man. Just give me the time to sign my name. Then I am yours."  
  
"Only round you I am inpatient," said the man as kiss her cheek.  
  
She places the quill and the letter on the nightstand that was right next to the bed. She snuggles close to her men and kisses the adult man on his lips. That's when the cute baby boy started to cry in his father's arms. The woman looked down at the baby in her husband's arms. She said as she took the baby from her husband's arms, "Well, I see someone is jealousy." The baby stops crying and smiled.  
  
"He can't help that. Just like his father he is helpless under your spell. He just wants his mommy to show him the love that she is showing his daddy," said the man as he hugged his wife and son.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do tomorrow when I have let my handsome, strong, intelligent, and brave Slytherin," said the woman.  
  
"You know that I don't want to leave you and Harry, but if we every want to put an end to Lord Voldemort. I have to been the spy. I want Harry to grow up in world that he dose not have fear that dark wizard. Also, I want declare to the world that Lilly Marie Evens is my gorgeous wife and not James Potter's." Said the man as he took both her and their son in his arms again.  
  
"Severus, you should be thankful that James came up with idea after he found us kisses in one of the empty class at Hogwarts. You know if anyone school found us kissing it would have been bad. James promise never to tell anyone," said Lilly as she put one her hand on Severus chest right over his heart.  
  
"I just don't like it James Potter is touching what is mine," said Severus as he take Lilly's hand that is over his heart and kiss it with sweet lips.  
  
"You know that we two separate bedrooms. That Harry and I sleep in one and James sleeps in the other. If he try to do something then I want hex him good," said Lilly with a wicked smile.  
  
"I know that I have nothing to worry about from you. It's that James had the huge crush on you," said Severus as take son over to the crib whom had fallen sleep in his mother's arms. He places his son in the crib and run finger through his son hair. "Only when I am not around to protect you do have to look like the it. Once it's safe you will never have to look like that again. I promise you this my son."  
  
"Yes and he will have all those girls chasing after him." said Lilly as came to join Severus next to the crib.  
  
Severus laughs and wraps his arms round her waist. He said, "An the most beautiful will be leading them all."  
  
They walk back over to the bed arm and arm. They get under the covers. They snuggle together and Severus said, "Who is the that will be your Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"Sirius Black," said Lilly. She knew that Severus did not like idea that they using him as there Secret-Keeper.  
  
"If," said Severus as Lilly puts her finger over his lips to stop him from say something she already know.  
  
"I know," said Lilly. "It's time get some sleep before our son wants his mommy's milk again."  
  
"OK," said Severus as he turns out the light with his wand. They snuggle together and go to sleep.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Tears came streaming down his face. He wipes them away. He said out loud, "Why did I go on that mission and why did I let you use that no good Black as your Secret-Keeper."  
  
He shakes his head. He knows there is nothing he can do to change the past. But, now that he has his son back he will never let anyone hurt his son. He pulls the cover up to his chin and goes to sleep. He knowing that tomorrow will be change in his son and his life forever. 


	3. Harry and the true Mr Hymns Part 2

Author Notes: I like to thank all those who review my story. They have helped me understand a little of what you like and problem that you're having with my writing. I want you and other people to know that writing and reading do not come easy with for me. I have a Leaning Disability. It's something that I am not a scare to tell people. I truly love to writing. So I thank you again for taking the time to read my work.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Harry and the true Mr. Hymns part 2  
  
Well they both sleep through the night without any problems. Harry started to stir around seven in the morning. He felt like as those he had been sleeping for a million year. He had never been in a bed this soft. Even at Hogwarts they not this good. He sat up in bed and looked around. The room was huge. Harry had never been in room this big. To him it was like being in room of some famous person, not for himself. The room was the color snow-white. There were two windows with green curtain with silver trim. There was a desk and chair in one of the corners of the room that had a computer and a printer on it. He looked down at himself. He was amazed that Mr. Hymns went to the trouble to put him in pajamas. They were red. As he looked at himself he saw that the bed sheets and comforter were color of Slytherin house. The sheets were silver and the comforter was green. Also, silver and green pillows were on the bed. He got out of the bed. As he stood up and got his glasses off the nightstand. He put the glasses on his face. He walks over to the closet. He opened it. There was closet full of clothes. He pulls out pair of blue jeans and red top. He just a pair house slipper and head to the door.  
  
He headed down the hall. He could tell that was old house. There were paints on the wall. He just heads to the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door. There was not answer. So slowly open the door. He looked in. He saw that this was Mr. Hymns chamber and Mr. Hymns was sleeping. He was about to close the door when hear a voice. Mr. Hymns said with a smile, "Well, I see have a little explorer on my hands."  
  
"I am sorry, sir, if I woke you." said Harry.  
  
"No need to be sorry. Come here Harry." said Mr. Hymns.  
  
Harry walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Harry said, "What do you want, sir?"  
  
Mr. Hymns puts his hand on Harry's face. He said, "I have waited for this moment for so very long."  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry.  
  
He took the envelope off the nightstand and handed it to Harry. Mr. Hymns said, "Once you read what's in the envelope you will understand, my boy."  
  
Harry opened the envelope. There was two letters in the envelope. The top letter was what he read first. The letter was from Lilly. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My sweet precious child I know that letter will be hard to understand if we are all dead. But needs to be told. I am writing this letter as lay beside your father who has you in his arms. I hope that this letter is never need and you have known what I am bout to tell you all your life. I loved you both so much. The first thing I need to tell you is that the man you think is your father is not. James Potter is just good friend. We were friends in school and in the same house. With him I always felt like I could trust him. I did. I turn to him when your father and I need help. James was the one who came up with the idea that to our world he and I would be married. Also, that you would be claimed as his son. When you are really another man's son. Your father did not like that idea. But, he wanted us to be protected from Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry look up from his letter and at Mr. Hymns. Could Mr. Hymns be the man that his mother is talking about? He looks back down at the letter and reads on.  
  
Your father and I also went to the same school and were in the same year. I meet your father on the train in our first year. We were both sorted into different houses. With that you could that we would never get to together. But thanks to James we did. You're most likely wonder how that happen. James and his best friend Sirius Black had locked your father in room. Well, they did not know that I was in the room. We were trapped in that room for two days. Because of that saw a side of your father that he doses show many people. After that we meet in secret. That went on for two years. Also, James was the only person that knows that I married your father. It was too dangerous if anyone know we married. James was your father's best man. I know by now your wondering whom your father is. Well your father had love for potions. Want to take a teaching job at Hogwarts when the war was over. I hope we get that chance to do so. Your father is Severus Snape.  
  
Harry yelled, "WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY!"  
  
Mr. Hymns knew what part of the letter his son had just read. He knew that his would react strongly about that. Only because the way he had treated Harry for the last four years.  
  
Harry reread that part again and went on.  
  
Your father is Severus Snape. I don't what you know about your father if you are reading this letter. I want you to know that your father was the braved man I ever knew. He was will to be the spy for our side. I know that he has written a letter to you too. I have asked James to write as well. He will give it to use tomorrow. Severus is to take all three letters and put them in an envelope. He is to put this envelope write into his vault. You would get these letters when you turn 15 if we are all dead. Well your father has become inpatient. So I have to make him happy. He really doses not like tomorrow. I am to go be with James as your father is going on a mission. James and I are going to be using a Secret-Keeper on to where we are going to be. That Secret-Keeper is a friend of James. Good lucky my son.  
  
With all my Love,  
  
Lilly Marie Evans-Snape. A.k.a. (Lilly Potter)  
  
Again Harry looked up from his letter. There were tears in his eyes. He said in a sad voice, "How is it that you these letters, Mr. Hymns?"  
  
Mr. Hymns wipes the tears away from his son eyes and pulls him into a hug. He said as he hugs Harry, "Harry, I have the letters because they never got to the vault. I was planning to put them in the vault after the mission. The mission took to long. By the time I got back Lilly and James were dead. Headmaster Dumbledore had taking you to that sister of Lilly. I knew time that many Death Eaters would want to kill you. So for a time I would let that muggle raise my son. I went to Dumbledore and told him everything. He said you would safe they're them with me."  
  
Harry look up at the man. He said, "Then your Professor Snape."  
  
"Yes, I am. I am wearing this disguise. It was for the muggles that I wore it. Now that you know I can take this off," said Severus as he reached over with one hand to the nightstand and grabbed his wand. He waves it round and said a word in Latin. His wand glow. After a few seconds our favorite Potion Professor was now in front of Harry. "I know this will be hard on you. But will do everything in my power to help you."  
  
"Professor Snape, there are thing I still don't understand?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, call my Severus and when you are ready dad or father. What is it that you do not understand?" said Severus.  
  
"In the letter it said there are three letter. There is only two here," said Harry.  
  
"My letter is not there because it's not need and other letter you have is from James. It's just restating what your mother just said, but in his point of view," said Severus.  
  
"OK, then. I have a question is why is it that don't look like you," said Harry.  
  
"Because of your mother. Your mother used charm to hide what you truly look like and the charm will wear off in two weeks." said Severus.  
  
Harry just look at Severus. He could not believe that in one day his life had change. He was now Severus Snape's son. He final pulled away from Severus. He did not know why he stayed so long end the hug. Maybe because it was the first hug that family gave him. He said final, "Is there anything else that I need to know?"  
  
"Yes, but let start with this. One thing at a time my son," said Severus.  
  
"All right, Severus," said Harry.  
  
"Well, don't we go down stair and get some breakfast." said Severus as got out of bed.  
  
"OK," said Harry.  
  
Severus got change in his clothes and robe. They went down stair and had breakfast. The rest of the day went on very well. Severus was happy that he got his son back. 


	4. Harry Potter and the CinnamonPecan Scone...

Chapter 4: Harry Potter and the Cinnamon-Pecan Scones  
  
Two days had passed since Harry found out that Professor Snape was his father. Harry was down in the kitchen. His father's kitchen was Muggle style, but Severus never used it because they had house elves to do the cooking. But Harry wanted to show his father that he had some skill in something. So he got up early and prepared to make breakfast. He entered the kitchen. One of the house elves was in the kitchen when Harry entered. Spark said in a squeaky voice, "Young Master, what is it that you need?"  
  
"Spark, I am just here to make breakfast," said Harry.  
  
"But that is Spark's job, Young Master," said Spark.  
  
"I know that. I am only doing this for one meal and I do need your help," said Harry.  
  
"What is it, Young Master?" said Spark.  
  
"I need you to tell me when my father wakes up. OK?" said Harry.  
  
"I will Young Master," said Spark.  
  
Spark left the kitchen. Harry went over to the oven and turned it on. He was going to make Cinnamon-Pecan Scones. He took out mixing bowls, measuring cups, a whisk, a cookie sheet, and a knife from the cabinets and other places in the kitchen. He also took out flour, baking powder, salt, sugar pecan meal, chopped pecans, cinnamon chips, butter, buttermilk, eggs, and vanilla. He set them all out on the counter. He took one of the mixing bowls and put in the dry ingredients. In the other he put the wet ingredients. Within a few minutes he had the dough. He took the dough out of the bowl and lightly floured it. He made the dough into the shape of a rectangle measuring 8x10 inches. With the knife he cut 2 to 3 inches diamonds into the dough. He put the scones on the cookie sheet and placed them in the oven. He set the timer. As they cooked he cleaned his tools and area. He then sliced fresh strawberries and bananas, putting them into bowls. He placed them on a tray. He got a freshly cut flower from his father's garden and put it in a small glass vase. Then the timer to the oven rang. He grabbed potholders and opened the oven. He took the Cinnamon- Pecan Scones out. He let them cool for a minute or two. That's when Spark came back into the kitchen. Spark said, "He wakes, young master."  
  
"Thank you." said Harry as he took the tray in hand.  
  
He left the kitchen and headed up stairs. He walked to his father's room. The door was not close. So he turned around and pushed the door with his back. Severus was rubbing the dust out of his eyes when he saw Harry with a tray of food. Severus said, "What is this, Harry?"  
  
"Breakfast in bed. I wanted to make this for you," said Harry as he placed the tray down in his lap.  
  
"Harry, you did not have to do this," said Severus.  
  
"I did father, and you will at least try my cooking," said Harry.  
  
"You made these?" said Severus in an unbelieving voice.  
  
"Yes, I made them. You will not die from eating my cooking. My muggle family has not died yet. I have been cooking since I was five," said Harry as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"All right, I will eat," said Severus as he took a bite into one of the scones. "Mmmmm, they're good."  
  
"What else would they be?" said Harry. "You're great at potions and mother was great at charms. I am good at cooking and flying."  
  
"My son, you are great at potions as well. Remember I am a spy. In my class I can't tell you that you are great at potions. They must think that I do not like you and I favor my house over every other house. But here I can say it. My son, your potions are excellent. Your grammar in your essays is another story," said Severus as he pulled up into the bed that layed next to him.  
  
"Will you always find something wrong with me?" said Harry.  
  
"It's a father's calling to help his son improve," said Severus as he took another bite into the scones. "Have you written your godfather yet?"  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?" said Severus.  
  
" I do not know what to tell him," said Harry.  
  
"Where is your Gryffindor courage?" said Severus.  
  
"OK, I will write it," said Harry.  
  
Severus handed an inkbottle, quill, and paper to Harry. Harry looked to Severus. Harry said, "How?"  
  
"I grade papers in bed over Christmas break. So I just have these things in hand," said Severus.  
  
Harry dipped the quill into the ink. He wrote: Dear Sirius, Well, my summer is different than last year. I am not at the Dursley's. I was adopted by Professor Snape. I now live with him. I know you're going to be angry with him, but it's better than at the Dursley's. Stay safe. Your godson, Harry  
  
"I am finished," said Harry.  
  
"Well, Hedwig will take it to him," said Severus. "Will you help me with a potion?"  
  
"Yes, I will," said Harry.  
  
Severus finished his breakfast and they went to make a potion. The rest of the day went fine. 


	5. The Note and Harry's Change

Chapter 5: The Note and Harry's Change  
  
It was the day that Harry would find out what he truly looked like. He still had not heard from Sirius, and wondered how he took the news. He wore the red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black robe that Severus had gotten him. The robe was big on him. His father got it for him to grow into after the change. He was riding his Firebolt around the yard, which was the size of two-football fields put together. He did loops and quick turns on his Firebolt. He saw his father come from the house. He flew down to the ground and got off his broom. He wrapped his arms around his father. Severus said, "Is there something wrong, my son?"  
  
"Can't I just hug my father for no reason," said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Severus as he ran his finger through Harry's hair. "You don't need a reason to give me a hug."  
  
"When do think I will start to change?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, it will be soon," said Severus.  
  
That was when a pigeon landed on Severus's head. Harry started to laugh. The pigeon had a note tied to its foot. Severus said, "You better stop laughing or I will reach for my wand and hex you good. Get this bird off my head."  
  
"All right. But you better bend down. You're way taller than me," said Harry.  
  
Severus bent down, and Harry got the pigeon off his head. Harry said to the pigeon as he removed the note, "Well little guy, what to we have here?"  
  
After the note was removed the pigeon flew away. Severus said, "Who's the note from, Harry?"  
  
Harry opened the note. It was from Sirius. He said, "It's from my godfather."  
  
"I should have known only a bird from Black would land my head," said Severus as he ran his finger through his hair to check if the bird went in his hair. The pigeon did nothing but land there. "What does he say?"  
  
Harry read the note. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Nice joke! I did not know that you had your father's sense of humor. If those Muggles the Dursley's are giving you any problem, tell them that I will make them pay for treating you wrong. Remus and I are on our way to talk with the werewolf pack in America, to see if they will join in our fight against Lord Voldemort. I can't believe there is a werewolf pack in Salt Lake City, Utah. Remus says that you better keep up with your studies. Really, I can't believe he told me to tell you that. What is he thinking? You're James' son - it was hard to get him to study when it was exam time. Stay out of trouble.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Man, can you believe him?" said Harry.  
  
"What is it, Harry?' said Severus.  
  
"He thinks what I told him was a joke," said Harry.  
  
"That does not surprise me. James and him were very close. He will have a hard time believing that you are my son. It may take some time," said Severus.  
  
"OK, what should I do about him?" said Harry.  
  
"Just let him be for now, my son," said Severus as he looked at his timepiece, remembering the last time he saw his son in his true from. In a few minutes Harry would be his true self. A smile came to his face.  
  
"Is something wrong? You're smiling?" said Harry as could not believe that Severus was smiling. In the last couple weeks he smirked, but did not smile. Also, he never really smiled at school. He just glared.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Harry. Just very soon you will be your true self again. It is just a moment that I have waited for a long time, my son," said Severus as he took Harry into a hug.  
  
"OK, Dad," said Harry as he returned the hug.  
  
Severus laughed and Harry said, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Harry, what would Ron and Hermione think if they saw us hugging?" said Severus.  
  
"Well, they'd think I am crazy and that the greasy git made me drink some potion to make me like you enough to hug," said Harry.  
  
Both Severus and Harry laughed. They broke apart from each other's arms. A few minutes passed and they chatted with each other. Harry starts to say something but instead he grabbed his waist and fell to his knees in pain. Harry said, "What's happening?"  
  
"It's all right, Harry. Your change is starting. I will not leave you," said Severus as he wraps his arms around his son.  
  
A circle of light surrounds them, and like a gentle rainstorm, the magic fell on to Harry and Severus. They closed their eyes. With each drop of magic that landed on Harry it changed him. The first to change was his hair. Instead of messy black hair it was long, thick and oily black hair. Second thing to change was his skin from lightly tan to pale. Third thing to change was the muscle on his body; they became sharpened and more defined on him. He was still thin. Fourth thing to change was his height from 5'6" to 6'0". He was very close to Severus' height now. Also, his new robe fit perfectly now. Fifth was the shape of his face. Sixth was his nose; he went from a big nose to a smaller nose. Last thing to change was his glasses from brown frame to a silver frame. That went better with this new look. His scar still remained. As the light disappeared, Harry and Severus stood up and opened their eyes. Severus looked at his son. He smiled and started to cry. Harry said, "Is there something wrong, father?"  
  
"No, my son," said Severus as he touched the side of Harry's face.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" said Harry.  
  
"I have two reasons," said Severus.  
  
"They are what?" said Harry.  
  
"One is that have my handsome son is back. The second is that you are now both Lily and me again," said Severus.  
  
"OK, now you got me wondering what I look like," said Harry.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand and made it into a mirror. He handed the mirror to Harry. Harry looked into the mirror. He thinks, "Well I do look a lot like a Snape now, even with my scar." Harry said, "I do look like you now. When I go back to school everyone will know I am your son and that I am Harry Potter."  
  
"No, they will not," said Severus.  
  
"They will know. They will see how much I look like you and the scar on my forehead will tell them that I am Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"They may know that you are my son. But they will not know that you are Harry Potter." said Severus.  
  
"How?" said Harry.  
  
Severus raised his wand. Blue lights shot out from it. The light hit Harry's forehead. It made the scar vanish. Severus said when it was done, "There you go."  
  
Harry looked back into the mirror. The scar was gone. Harry said, "What did you do?"  
  
"I charmed your scar to look like it was not there. The only person who can see your scar now is the one who performed the charm. That means only I can see it," said Severus.  
  
"Cool! I will not be known as 'The Boy Who Lived'. I can be a normal young wizard," said Harry.  
  
"You know when you go back to school you will be resorted and be under a different name," said Severus.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But most likely I will be resorted back into Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
"Who knows, my son? Things have changed since you were sorted in your first year," said Severus.  
  
"Whatever," said Harry.  
  
Severus shook his head and thought, "His son is a teenager after all." He said, "Do you want know what your true name is?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Your full name is Harold Alexander Snape," said Severus proudly.  
  
"Harold?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, your mother wanted to name you after your Muggle grandfather. I told her that you would be known as Harry," said Severus.  
  
"So I am still going to be known as Harry?" said Harry.  
  
"No, we will be using your middle name. There are to many first years that are named Harry coming this year. I want my son to stand out. There is no one in the school that is named Alexander and that also includes the new first years," said Severus.  
  
"OK, I have a question," said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" said Severus.  
  
"What are we going to tell people about Harry Potter?" said Harry.  
  
"I told Dumbledore that you would be returning this year as my son. He was not very happy about what I did, but he understands. So he is going to tell everyone that Harry Potter has gone to train to defeat Lord Voldemort and be gone for a while," said Severus.  
  
"OK, so from now on I am Alexander. Right?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Severus.  
  
That was when Harry's stomach started to growl. Severus laughed and said, "I see that someone is hungry."  
  
"Yes, I am," said Harry.  
  
"I think that Spark can whip us something," said Severus.  
  
After Severus said that, Harry and him entered the house. They had snake and finished the day with no big surprise. 


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to Hogwarts and Harry...

Chapter 6: Journey to Hogwarts and Harry's Resorting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything with Starlight Express.  
  
The rest of the summer went uneventful. It was now the day to go back to Hogwarts. Severus had gotten up early and prepared himself for the trip to Hogwarts. He had everything packed. His potion books, his green and black robes, and his eagle feathers quills were all neatly packed into his trunk. He dressed in his Professor robes. He was sitting in front of the fireplace in a green armchair. He sipped a cup of tea and nibbled on a piece of lightly buttered, toasted bread. He looked over to the grandfather clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. It was time to wake up Harry, which he had found out this summer that it was a very hard job. So he entered Harry's room. He sat down on his son's bed, and ran his fingers through his son's hair. He took a deep breath. He said in gentle voice, "Harry, time to wake up." Harry turned over and covered his head. He knew that it would be one of those mornings. He lightly shook Harry and said, "Harry, it's time to get up."  
  
Harry said in a sleepy voice while curled up into a ball, "Ten more minutes, Dad."  
  
"Harold Alexander Snape, wake up," said Severus as he stood up and pulled his son's blankets away from him.  
  
Harry snuggled close to one of his pillows. "Harold, you're asking for it now, young man," said Severus as he pulled out his wand and raised it into the air. "Wingardium leviosa."  
  
Harry hugged his pillow tightly as he floated into the air. Severus floated Harry over to the bathroom. They entered the bathroom where, twenty minutes before, he had filled the tub with ice cold water. There were ice cubes floating in the water. Severus said, "Harold, I'll give you one last chance to open your eyes."  
  
Harry's eyes remained closed. Severus shook his head and said, "OK, then." He raised Harry over the tub. Then he stopped the spell. Harry fell into the ice cold water. He screamed loudly. With chattering teeth and arms wrap around his body, Harry said, "Could you have found an easier way to wake me up?"  
  
"Not today, young man. We have to get you ready for the journey back to Hogwarts," said Severus as he handed a towel to Harry.  
  
"I can skip the bath now because this," said Harry as he stood up and wrapped the towel around him.  
  
"I will check on you in a hour," said Severus as he left the bathroom.  
  
Harry walked back to his room. He removed the wet clothes. He put on Starlight Express black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He opened his new trunk. He placed his new clothes and robes into the trunk. His books, papers, quills, Firebolt, and other stuff also went into his trunk for school. There was knock at the door. Harry said, "Yes, Father?"  
  
"Harry, are you done?" said Severus.  
  
"Yes, I am done packing," said Harry.  
  
Severus entered the room, and looked at Harry. He saw Harry's long, flowing hair that went down to the middle of his back. Severus walked over and took Harry's hair in his hands. He took a green ribbon from his pocket and tied Harry's hair into a ponytail. He said, "That will keep your hair out of your face."  
  
"Thanks Dad." said Harry.  
  
"Now we will go over what to tell people," said Severus.  
  
"OK, fire away," said Harry as he sat on the bed.  
  
"What is your name?" said Severus.  
  
"My name is Alexander Snape," said Harry.  
  
"OK, where have you been for the last fourteen years?" said Severus.  
  
"I lived in American Fork, Utah with Mother's parents, whose names are Harold Maxwell Evans and Rosa Mary Evans. They are purebloods who left England when they were teenagers. You and Mom met at a potion lecture that was held at Witch and Wizard University, which was in Evansville, Indiana. That is where mom explained the uses of Monkshood in her lecture. You and Mom married two months later in secret. The reason for it being secret was because your mother wasn't happy that mom was an American," said Harry as he looked at Severus. "Mom died when she was shoot in the back by a masked Muggle who was robbing a bank in Provo, Utah. She went there to visit her parents. You decided that after the fall of Lord Voldemort it would not be safe for me to live here. You were having troubles with the Ministery of Magic. So you sent me to live with them. You were then offered a job to teach at Hogwarts. When I turned eleven you thought it would be better if I went to school in America. I went to Lakes School of Witchery and Wizardry. You decide this summer that it was time to get to know me better and that I would get a better education at Hogwarts. Also, at the beginning of the summer my mother's parents passed away."  
  
"Well done, Harry," said Severus. "Just one more question, my son. Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes, was I the seeker of my school team," said Harry as he stood up.  
  
"Well, I think you are ready, my son," said Severus as he took Harry into a hug. Severus knew it would not be cool for his son if he did this in front his friends. Also, it ruined his reputation as 'the greasy git.'  
  
Harry started to laugh. Severus said, "What?"  
  
"None of my friends would believe that you were nice for a whole summer," said Harry.  
  
"You know that you must act like you don't know anyone there," said Severus.  
  
"I know, Dad," said Harry.  
  
"We better be off, Harry," said Severus as he made Harry's trunk float and head out the door.  
  
Harry looked around his room one last time. He met Severus at the front door. Harry said, "Are we going to the train station?"  
  
"Yes," said Severus.  
  
They left the house and traveled by car to the train station. They left the car in a Muggle parking lot. Severus was not weary about the car because he had charmed it and knew no one would enter the car but him. They entered platform nine and three quarters. There were tons of first years and their parents. They both went their separate ways. Severus went to the Professor's Car. Ever since Harry third year Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have a professor or two on the train. This year it was McGonagall and Severus' turn. Harry found one empty apartment and placed his things in there. He checked the train for his friends. He found none of them. Harry decided to help the first years get their things on the train. He got off the train. He looked for a first year that needed help. Then he saw a red headed fourth year that had just put her trunk into one of the apartments. She stepped back and tripped over her own feet. She fell backwards. Harry catched her. Harry saw her face. It was Ginny. Harry said as he held her in his arms, "I have caught a fallen angel. I must inform heaven that it's lost one."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe that this handsome young wizard has just called her an angel. She said as he let her go, "Thank you for the compliment. My name is Ginny Weasley. You must be a transfer student."  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Alexander," said Harry.  
  
"Is there a last name with that?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, there is, but I want to wait until I am sorted for people to know it," said Harry.  
  
"Fine, be a man of mystery," said Ginny. "Hey, do you have anyone to sit with on the train?"  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"Well, you can sit with my brother, his friend, and myself," said Ginny.  
  
The car that Ginny put her things in was the apartment he had set his stuff in. He helped her into the apartment. They sat down. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione entered the apartment as the train pulled out of the station. Ron said as he and Hermione sat down, "We finally found you and the apartment you're in." Ron saw this new person sitting next to his sister. Ron looked at the boy. The boy looked a lot like Professor Snape. Ron blew it off. No one is that unlucky to have 'The Greasy Git' as a father. It was Hermione who asked, "You would be?"  
  
"My name is Alexander. I am fifth year and transfer student," said Harry.  
  
"What school did you come from?" said Ron.  
  
"I came from Lakes School of Witchery and Wizardry," said Harry.  
  
"That's an American school, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry yet?" said Ron.  
  
"No," said Ginny.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where he is? First he doesn't write us all summer and now he's not here?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, why don't you and I go look for him?" said Ginny.  
  
Ron and Ginny go looking for Harry. They returned a half-hour later. Hermione said, "Did you find him?"  
  
"No, too many first years to even try. They're everywhere," said Ron.  
  
"He must be with some of your other friends," said Harry.  
  
"You could be right about that, Alex," said Ron as he sat down.  
  
The rest of the journey went well. They reached Hogwarts. They exited the train. The first years went with Hagrid to the boats and the older students headed to the carriages. They entered Hogwarts and headed to the Great Hall. As the seconds years to seventh years took their seats at their house table, Harry saw his father gesture for him to come forward. Harry walked to the teacher's table. He went over to where Severus was. Severus said, "How was the train ride?"  
  
"Good, I even meet a fallen angel," said Harry.  
  
Severus' laugh made the whole hall go quiet. Everyone in the hall looked at Severus. Ron looked over to Hermione and said, "That's the most unearthly sound I have ever heard. Snape laughing must be a sign that the end of the world is coming."  
  
"Ron, get a grip. I am scared about Harry. He is not here," said Hermione.  
  
"He must be talking to Dumbledore. Something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named," said Ron.  
  
"You're right Ron. That must be it," said Hermione.  
  
Back at the Staff Table Harry said, "I think you scared the whole school."  
  
"You're the one who said something funny," said Severus.  
  
"OK, where am I to sit? I know that I am the first transfer student since I started here," said Harry.  
  
"You will sit next to me until your sorting," said Severus as he transformed a chair next to him.  
  
Harry sat down and looked out over the hall. So many faces. He knew there would be some reaction when they said his name. He could tell people were understanding as to who he was. A couple minutes later Dumbledore entered the hall and sat down. Dumbledore said a few things to McGonagall and then stood up as she went to get the first years. Dumbledore said, "Before the first years come into the hall, I have something to inform you. Everyone knows that the Dark Lord has risen once again. Because of this, Harry Potter will not be here. He has gone off to train with a dear old friend of mine in the ways to defeat the Dark Lord. So let the first years be sorted."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down. McGonagall entered with the first years. She placed a stool down and then then Sorting Hat. The hat spoke:  
  
"Listen well to this ancient hat. I have seen the minds of the best and the evilest witches and wizards that have walked through those doors. This is the day that I will look into your minds to see where you need to be. Just like I have them, I will see what your whole mind. You might have the mind of a brave Gryffindor, a loyal Hufflepuff, a wise Ravenclaw, and last but not least, a mind of a cunning Slytherin. Now let us see."  
  
There were a hundred first years. Each house got twenty-five new students. Then Dumbledore stood up. He gave his normal first year talk. Then he took a deep breath and said; "Well, we are almost ready to start the feast, but we have one last thing to do. There is a new student to the fifth year class. He is the son of one of the professors. His father thought it time for him to come to the school his family has been going to for many generations. The last to be sorted is Alexander Snape."  
  
The whole tables of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw gasped. The Slytherin table clapped. Harry knew this would be the reaction of the school. But he was going to love to see the faces of the Slytherins when the hat placed him back in Gryffindor. Harry got up and walked over to the stool that was still in front of the hall. He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat said in Harry's mind, "Well, we meet again Mr. Potter, or should I say Mr. Snape? I know that we would meet again like this in years at Hogwarts. Let's see where we need to put you. I will place where you rightly need to be. Hmmmmm. I see your still want to prove yourself. You have amazing courage. Also, that family is import to you and other I know about you. I will place you in," The hat shouted the next word for everyone to hear. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
That was Harry's worst nightmare come true. Slytherin was his house rival and was home to the people that hated his guts. Harry stood up after the hat was removed from his head. He took a few steps towards the Slytherin table. Then, without warning, he fainted. Harry fell to the ground. Severus rushed over to his son. Severus knew this would be Harry's reaction if he was placed into any other house but Gryffindor. He picked Harry up and turned to Dumbledore to say, "I am going to take him to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Severus and Harry left the Great Hall. They went to the hospital wing. That was where Severus and Harry stayed the rest of the night. 


	7. Gryffindor or not

Chapter 7: A Gryffindor or not?  
  
Severus sat next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing. Harry had slept through the night. It was ten o'clock in the morning when Harry opened his eyes. He saw Severus' face. He said in a sleep voice, "Was I placed in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes you were, my son," said Severus as he handed Harry a glass of water.  
  
Harry did not take the glass of water. Harry put his hand on his face and looked down at his lap. He said, "Why do these things always happen to me?"  
  
Severus put the glass of water down and sat down beside his son. Severus took Harry into his arms and hugged him. Severus said, "It's where you need to be right now, my son. I do not know why the hat placed you in Gryffindor when you were a first year. Our family has been in Slytherin since the school was first built. My son, now you are in the right house."  
  
"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Severus.  
  
Harry pushed his father away and threw back the blankets. Harry got out of bed. Harry said, "Father, I am no Slytherin. I have none of its qualities. I am a Gryffindor."  
  
"Alexander, why did it put you there now?" Said Severus as he walked closer to his son.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry as he ran out of the Hospital Wing. He ran to the Quidditch field. There was no one there. He sat down in the middle of the field. Harry yells, "WHY SLYTHERIN?!"  
  
Then Harry heard a voice, "I never thought I'd see the day that a Slytherin would ask why they were placed in that house."  
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny. He said. "Ginny?"  
  
"That's why did not tell me your last name. Because you were the son of the most disliked professor here," said Ginny as she walked over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Yes," said Harry as he stood up.  
  
"I can't believe I was starting to like you," said Ginny. "I bet you're just like all the other Slytherins and your father."  
  
"Just because you know my last name does not mean that I am just like the other Slytherins or my father," said Harry.  
  
"You are a Slytherin. No Snape has ever been anything else. The Snapes are pure evil. I heard that Professor Snape's father was the first to join the Dark Lord," said Ginny  
  
Harry grabs Ginny. Ginny said, "What are you going to do, Snape?"  
  
"This," said Harry as leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and deepened his kiss. For a moment Ginny tried to resist, but ended up going with the moment. They parted. Ginny looked at Harry. Ginny had only been kissed once before. That was only because she was the one who kissed the boy. That boy had happened to be sleeping at the time. It had been a quick meeting of the lips. But she remembered those lips. Ginny said, "Harry?"  
  
"What did you call me, Ginny?" said Harry as he could not believe that Ginny had just called him by the name that he had been called all his life.  
  
Ginny kissed him this time and when they parted she looked at him. She said, "Harry, it's you."  
  
"Ginny, my name is Alexander," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I know your lips. Your appearance may have changed but your lips have not," said Ginny.  
  
"How do you know my lips?" said Harry.  
  
"I kissed you that night before we went to the Quidditch World Cup. You slept in Ron's room. Mom had asked me to check on Ron and you. Both of you were sleeping. You had kicked off the blankets and when I covered you back up, I looked down at you. Your lips were parted, and I could not help myself. So I kissed you," said Ginny.  
  
Harry had always wondered why that dream of kissing a girl felt so real that night. Harry knew he had no way out this. So he said, "Yes, Ginny, it's me."  
  
"Harry, why this new name and look?" said Ginny as four people started walking over to them. "Was it because of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Ginny," said Harry.  
  
That's when Ron hit Harry in the face. The twin's grabbed Harry. Ron said, "How dare you kiss my sister, you Slytherin trash?"  
  
"Ron, Fred, George, stop this. He did nothing," said Ginny.  
  
"We saw him force you into a kiss," said Fred.  
  
"You don't understand," said Ginny.  
  
"We'll teach him that he can't do everything he wants. No one takes advantage of our sister," said George, "Hit him again, Ron."  
  
Ginny tried to help Harry, but Hermione grabbed her. Hermione said, "There is nothing we can do. Your brothers are mad. That Slytherin was trying to do something to you."  
  
Harry took the punches. But he could not help but cry. His best friend hit him again. Hermione saw the tears. She knew that no Slytherin would ever cry when they were getting beaten up. They would not show their weakness. Hermione said, "Stop."  
  
"Why," said Ron.  
  
"Look at him. He's crying. No Slytherin would show a weakness by crying. Tears to them is a sign of weakness," said Hermione.  
  
"He's no Slytherin," said Ginny. "Remember how he was on the train. He treated us like equals. No Slytherin would treat a person the same way he did."  
  
"My sister and Hermione are very right. You don't act like a Slytherin. But a..." said Ron as he bit his lip. "Fred, George, let him go."  
  
Fred and George let him go. Harry stood up and brushed himself off. Harry said, "Thank you Hermione, for coming to my aid."  
  
"Are you all right?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I am. I may have a few bruises. But I've had worse. Ron, it's good that you are willing to protect your sister. She's a fallen angel," said Harry.  
  
Ginny blushed. She had always dreamed that Harry Potter would someday see that she was not just his best friend's little sister. Ron said, "You must have crush on her."  
  
"Ron, she changed over the summer," said Harry.  
  
Before anything else could be said, Harry and the gang heard the voice of Professor Snape, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing, Professor Snape," said Fred.  
  
Severus walked over to his son. He saw the bruise on Harry's face. He said as he pointed to the bruise on Harry's face, "Who did this?"  
  
"I did sir," said Ginny, not wishing for her brother to get in trouble.  
  
"Well, that's hard to believe, Miss Weasley," said Severus.  
  
"She has a mean right hook," said Harry.  
  
"If the rest of you have nothing to do with this, you'd better get going. I want to talk with Miss Weasley and my son," said Severus.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione wasn't going to leave that easily. Severus said, "If you don't get going, I will take house points."  
  
Ron, George, Fred, and Hermione ran for the castle. Harry said, "I can see that you must have no problem with scaring people."  
  
"It's easy to do, my son," said Severus.  
  
"Why did you just call him 'son'?" said Ginny.  
  
"Because he is my son," said Severus.  
  
"No, he's not," said Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley, where do you get that he is not my son?" said Severus.  
  
"She knows," said Harry  
  
"What?" said Severus.  
  
"She knows that I was Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"How? Did you tell her?" Said Severus  
  
"Is this some way to protect Harry from the Dark Lord? Is that why you now you look like Professor Snape?" said Ginny.  
  
"I think we had better go have a talk with Professor Dumbledore," said Severus.  
  
They went to Dumbledore's office. As they entered, Dumbledore said from his desk, "I knew I would see you today. Take a seat."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why does Harry look like Professor Snape?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Let me, Professor Dumbledore. Ginny, this is a plan to protect me from Lord Voldemort," said Harry. "I was suppose to act as if I was Snape's son. Will you give us your word that you will not tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. My lips are sealed," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, go back the common room. I have things that I need to talk with them about. We can talk later," said Harry.  
  
"All right, Harry," said Ginny as she left the room.  
  
"Harry, how did she find out?" said Severus.  
  
"I kissed her," said Harry.  
  
"What?" said Severus.  
  
"We've kissed before. I couldn't help it," said Harry.  
  
"I thought you liked a Ravenclaw girl," said Severus.  
  
"It was just one kiss. I like Ginny. I always have. That's not reason we need to talk. I'm not a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
"Harold Alexander Snape, how can you be a Gryffindor when you are my son? No Snape has ever been in Gryffindor," said Severus in a mad voice.  
  
"Harry is a Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" said both Harry and Severus.  
  
"Your son is a true Gryffindor. In his second year he pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat. Only a true Gryffindor can do that. I was curious why he was put in Slytherin and so last night I put the hat on my head to find out why. It told me the only reason was because of blood. That was the only reason. Severus, let your son be what he is. Fate has made him a Gryffindor. Let him be that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How can you ask that, Dumbledore? You took him away from me. His place is with me," said Severus as he fell to his knees.  
  
Harry walked over to Severus and wrapped his arms around him. Harry said, "Father, please. You have me now. I might be a Gryffindor, but I am still your son. I have lived life of a Gryffindor since the day Lord Voldemort kill Mom. She was a Gryffindor. You loved a Gryffindor. Her courage is inside me."  
  
Severus cried and thought, "Harry's right." Severus said as he stood up, "All right, my son. You win. Be the Gryffindor that you are. But know this; I will be triple hard on you, and I guarantee you will wish to be in Slytherin."  
  
"OK," said Harry.  
  
"Headmaster, what are we going to tell people?" said Severus.  
  
"We'll just tell them that new DADA teacher said that it would not be right if Alexander was in the same house that his father is head of," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Who is the new DADA teacher?" said Harry.  
  
"You will have to meet him on Monday. He finally agreed to teach this year and the train come in later on Sunday night," said Dumbledore.  
  
"OK," said Harry.  
  
"Headmaster, you have a plan for everything," said Severus.  
  
"Well, not everything," said Dumbledore. "I think we had better get down to lunch. I know that your son must by hungry."  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
They went down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore told the school what he had told Severus and Harry; the new DADA teacher would not teach if Snape's son was in the same house as his father was head of. So they had to sort him into other house. That house would happen to be Gryffindor. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Although everyone but Ginny ignore him, he was happy to be in the right house now. To him it did not matter that his whole house was set on ignoring him. Harry was ignored for the rest of the weekend. 


	8. Harry Potter and the chat with Cho Chang

Chapter 8 A Meet with Cho Chang  
  
It was Monday morning when Harry walked down the stairs from his dorm rooms dressed in his Gryffindor robes. The whole Gryffindor house was in the common room. Fred, George, and Ron were at the stairs when Harry came down. Harry said, "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"You may wear Gryffindor robes but you're not a Gryffindor," said Ron.  
  
"Well Ron, time will tell what I truly am," Said Harry.  
  
"Stop this fighting now. We are Gryffindors - not Slytherins," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione is right," said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Let's go everyone," said Ron as he took Ginny by the arm. "Oh, Snape, stay away from my sister."  
  
Everyone left the common room and went to breakfast. Harry knew it was going to be a hard year. Harry waited a few minutes before going down. He was on the third floor when Cho Chang walked right beside him. Harry thought she was beautiful. Both Ginny and Cho were beautiful. Cho said, "Alexander, I'll face you in Quidditch. I checked the school records. Your father was pretty good in his day. He was the only one who gave James Potter a run for his money. But I still can't believe he was ever on a broom."  
  
"Well, I don't know. The Gryffindors don't like me. They think I am trash," said Harry.  
  
"That's not surprising. Your father is the most disliked teacher here. No one but the Slytherins like him. But you most likely know the true Professor Snape," said Cho with a smile.  
  
"Cho, why are you giving me the time of day?" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe because I think you're cute," said Cho as she kissed him on the cheek. "And I need a challenge in Quidditch."  
  
Harry blushed and said, "I will give you that challenge, if you want."  
  
"Better stop blushing or you'll ruin your father's reputation," said Cho.  
  
"Thank you, for being nice to me," said Harry.  
  
"No problem. We all need some to be on our side. I hope your house will learn that we're all placed in house for a reason. Even those who were placed in Gryffindor because Dumbledore wanted to please the new DADA teacher. I think Gryffindor will help you find where you truly need to be," said Cho. "I am going to get some breakfast. Will you walk there with me, Alexander Snape?"  
  
"I would be honored to do so," said Harry as he held out his arm. She took his arm, and they walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. He walked her over to her table. She sat down. Then he went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: IT MAY BE COUPLE DAYS BEFORE I UPDATE THE STORY. 


	9. Harry and the new Professor

Chapter 9 Harry and the new Professor.  
  
As Harry was slowly walking to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he saw the faces of the other students. He felt alone. He remembered last year when he and his friends walked to class together. Now he walked alone. Ginny and Cho came up behind him. Cho said, "Alex, now that the son of the most disliked Professor has come to Hogwarts, they will treat you like trash. Give them time to meet the real Alexander Snape."  
  
"Yeah, Cho is right," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you for being my friends. What do you guys have for your first class?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, I got Potions with your father," said Cho.  
  
"Well, I got Herbology with Professor Sprout," said Ginny. "What about you?"  
  
"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts class with our new professor," said Harry  
  
"I wonder what he or she is like?" said Cho.  
  
"Well, you will find out when you meet the professor. But you should get to Potions Class before you're late. My father may take house points for every minute you're late. If you were in Gryffindor, he would take triple that away from you," said Harry.  
  
"You're right," said Cho as she turned into the hall that would lead her to the potions class.  
  
After Cho left, Harry said to Ginny, "You better be off to your class to. Ron would kill me if he saw us together."  
  
"Well, I don't care what Ron thinks. If he knew you were Harry he would not be treating you like this," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you better get to Herbology," said Harry.  
  
"Fine," said Ginny as she headed to the green house.  
  
"Well, this will be my first class as Alexander Snape," Harry thought.  
  
Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to see one person he never thought that he would see in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom again. Professor Lupin was standing in front of the classroom. Lupin said, "I see that the last member of this class has finally joined us. What is your name, young man?"  
  
"I think you should take a seat before I say my name," said Harry.  
  
"Young man, I do not understand how your name could surprise me enough in order to take such a precaution," said Lupin.  
  
"I'm warning you. My name is Alexander Snape," said Harry.  
  
"What!" yelled Lupin.  
  
"Yes, my name is Alexander Snape. I am not surprised that you do not believe it," said Harry.  
  
"Everyone, read the section on drangons while I have a talk with young Snape here in my office," said Lupin.  
  
They entered the office. Lupin sat down in his chair. Lupin said, "How on earth did Snape ever find someone to marry him?"  
  
"You will have to ask my father that question," said Harry.  
  
"OK, then answer me this. Why are you wearing Gryffindor robes? I know that no son of Severus Snape could be a Gryffindor," said Lupin.  
  
"Well, now you have just meet the first Snape in Gryffindor. I got my father's looks, but my mother's heart, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"We shall see, young Snape," said Lupin.  
  
They both went back the class. Lupin taught them about dragons. Harry was happy to have his favorite Professor back at Hogwarts. The next class he had was Potions with his father and the Slytherins. 


	10. Potion Class

Chapter 10: Potion's Class As Harry walked down toward his father's classroom he knew that this class was different than any other he had before with his father as teacher. This class was his first time as Alexander Snape. Harry wondering how his father was going to treat him. He was still a Gryffindor, but now he was the son of the Potion's Professor. Like all the other potion's classes, they were with the Slytherins. On Harry's journey down the steps to the classroom, he saw Hermione trying to pick up her things. The bottom of the bag had fallen apart. He walked over and helped her. Harry picked up her book of "A History of Hogwarts" and handed it to her. Hermione said, "Well, do you always help Muggle-borns?" "I help people when they need it. You needed my help if you don't want to be late for potions. You know how Professor Snape gets when people are late. Even on the first day," said Harry. "Correct, Snape," said Hermione. "Call me Alex. Only Professors should call me by my last name. Or my father, if he's really mad at me. You and the others should call me Alex. How would your friend Harry feel if everyone called him Potter, like Malfoy does," said Harry. "How do you know Malfoy calls us by our last names? You have only been here a short time, but I have the feeling that you have been here longer than that, like you were with us when we were all first years," said Hermione as she repaired her bag. "It was a lucky guess, and my father told me about what he heard his house students call those of other houses," said Harry as he hoped that Hermione would not find out that he was Harry, at least not yet. Ginny that knew that he was Harry Potter. Harry wanted to take one person at time that knew that he was Harry Potter. "Right," said Hermione. She knew that Alex was hiding something. She would find out what it was. That's when Neville Longbottom came run down the stairs. Harry said, "Where is the fire, Neville?" "I am late for your greasy git of a father's class," said Neville. Hermione look at the grandfather clock that was near them. She said, "Neville is right, we are late." "Then lets get going," said Harry. They all ran to the Potion's classroom. Professor Snape was waiting at the door for them. Professor Snape said, "Finally you grace this class with your poor potion skills. I thought after four years you would able to find my classroom. Mr. Snape, even though you are new, that goes for you too. I will take twenty points each from Gryffindor for being late to my class. Now take your seats." Neville and Hermione took their normal seat. Harry's normal seat was next to Ron, but that was Harry Potter's seat. Harry looked over the class quickly to find a seat. The only other seat that was open was next to Malfoy. Before he could choose where to sit down, he heard his father say, "Mr. Snape, sit next to Malfoy." Harry did as his father said. He sat next to his rival. Professor Snape went to the front of the class and he said, "Well, lets see if anyone has even looked at their book before entering this classroom this year. Let's start with Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom, what is rosemary?" Neville had no clue what rosemary was. Sweat ran down is his face. He said, "Sorry, Professor, I don't what rosemary is." "Ten points from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, how about you?" said Professor Snape. This was first time in Hermione's life she did not know something. She said, "I am sorry Professor I don't know what rosemary is either." An evil smile crossed Snape's face. It was the first time in four years that the know-it-all did not know what something was. Snape said, "Finally, I found something that Ms. Granger did not know. Another ten points from Gryffindor. Well, let's see if my Slytherins know what rosemary is. Mr. Malfoy?" Draco did not know what it was either. He said, "Professor, rosemary is....... just something made up." "That is wrong. Well, I see that no one has looked at their book this year," said Snape as Harry raised his hand. Professor Snape saw that his son raised his hand. "Mr Snape?" "I know what rosemary is, sir," said Harry. "Well, Mr. Snape, do enlighten us," said Snape. Severus wanted to know if his son really did know. "An aromatic evergreen Mediterranean shrub having light blue or pink flowers and grayish-green leaves that are used in cooking and perfumery in the muggle world. In the Magical World rosemary is use in the Healing Potion," said Harry. "Correct," said Snape. "Ten to Gryffindor. At least one person in this class has opened his book." This surprised the whole class. This was first time that Professor Snape gave points to Gryffindor. They made the healing potion. When class was almost over, Snape called Harry to his office and told the rest to bottle up their potion and go. Harry sat in his father's office waiting for him to come in. Snape entered the office and went to sit down in his chair. Severus said, "Well done, my son." "I think you scared the class to day. You gave points to Gryffindor," said Harry. "Don't worry about the points I give you, Neville will undoubtedly lose them soon enough," said Severus. Harry knew that his father was right. Harry said, "Have you heard who the new DADA professor is?" "Yes, I have. I know that he was extremely surprised that I have a son," said Severus. "Yeah, he was," said Harry. "Will you be making the potion he needs?" "Yes, I will not have him endangering my son," said Severus. "Well, I better get going," said Harry as he got up from his chair. "Yes," said Severus. "Alex, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" said Harry. "Well, this weekend we are going to have dinner with the Malfoys. Draco sent his father a letter. Then his father called through the fire to ask if he could have dinner with my son and me. I had to say yes. We could not have any of my fellow Death Eaters thinking there is something different about my son," said Severus. "So wear your best robes on Saturday." "Fine," said Harry. "I have to go try make friends in my house again." Harry left. Harry knew that this week was going to be long. Then on Saturday he and his father were having dinner with Draco's father. But he would just take it one day at a time. 


	11. Dinner with the Malfoys

Chapter 11: Dinner with the Malfoys Well, the week went by very fast for Harry. Everyone treated him like dirt, causing him to feel lonely. There was no one he could turn to, even though his father was at Hogwarts, he knew he couldn't turn to him, and he felt all the more lonely for it. He missed how Ron and Herimone had always been there for him in the last four years. Now that they were not there for him, he did not know how he could face his life without any friends. Ginny and some other people were in the common room when he walked down the stairs. She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes, "Hey Alex, where are you off too?" "I am off to visit my father. He asked me to come dinner tonight," said Harry. "Well, I hope you enjoy it," said Ginny as she thought, "He must be off to see Dumbledore or something." "I hope that you have a nice evening, Ginny," said Harry as he walked out the portrait that covered the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George were coming in as he was going out. They touched Alex's shoulder as they passed, but Harry did not think any thing of it. "You too, Alex," said Ginny. Harry walked down to his father's chambers. When he got to the portrait that covered his father's chamber, he saw Draco in front of it. Harry smiled at Draco and said, "Well, it is good to see you." "Alex, I can't believe that you lived through a whole week living in the Gryffindor house. I know that I would die if that hat put me in that house of Mud-Bloods. Tonight we will talk to my father and try to get you placed in the right House," said Draco with an evil smile. "I don't know, Draco. Our Headmaster wants to keep our DADA Teacher, even though he is a werewolf," said Harry, even though he did not like saying the last part. "I know that, but it should not affect the house you were put in, Alex. You are the son of Professor Snape, whose entire family have been in Slytherin since the school was created," said Draco. "Well, let us go and join our fathers in my father's chamber," said Harry before he said the password to open the portrait. "Nauvoo." The portrait opened. Draco said, "Where did your father get that password? "Well, its the place where my parents spent their Honeymoon. Its a place in Illinois. It's a beautiful place," said Harry. They entered the room. Their fathers were sitting on a green leather couch. They looked like they were discussing something very important. Lucius and Severus each looked at their son. They both smiled. Lucius and Severus stood up. Lucius said, "So this is your mysterious son." "Yes, he is," said Severus. "I see that you look a lot like your father," said Lucius as he looked Harry up and down. "Severus, why did I not know you were married and had a child? I am not your boy's godfather?"  
  
"I was married in America. Her family is pureblood witches and wizards, but they sided on the wrong side. I loved her. I did not want our master to think I was weak and that I married a woman that was not in Slytherin or on his side. So I did not tell anyone. When our Lord fell that night to that good for nothing Potter, I just let my wife's parents raise the boy. Also, because she was dead and I did not want to be reminded of her," said Severus. "But now I want my son in my life." "As long your wife was a pureblood I don't care. Well, I am his Godfather?" said Lucius. "Yes, of coarse you are, as I am Draco's Godfather," said Severus. "But, Alexander also has another Godfather. My wife wanted one her friends as her son's Godfather. So we compromised on that, choosing to give Alex would have two.   
"What is your full name, my dear boy?" said Lucius.   
"My name is Alexander Snape," said Harry.   
"Well, how do you like Slytherin house, Alex?" said Lucius.   
"Well." said Harry.   
"Father, Dumbledore has put Alex in Gryffindor," said Draco.   
"WHAT?!" yelled Lucius.   
"Yes, he has, sir. To please his DADA teacher, the teacher thinks my father will go too easy on me. Well, in my option, it would be the other way," said Harry.   
"I will take this to the governors. He has no right to take you out of your rightful house," said Lucius.   
"No, sir, I will stay in Gryffindor. My father wants the dirt on Harry Potter. My father knows that Potter goes out of the house after hours. He wants me to catch him or at the least tell him what trouble Potter is getting into," said Harry.   
"But Alex, Potter is not even here this year. He is off hiding from our Lord, like the scared baby that he is," said Draco.   
"I know, but we do not know if he will come back. Also, I like that I scare those by just stepping into a room," said Harry with evil smile. Lucius laughed and said, "Just like your father. You like scaring people. Ok, my boy. But when you want to change houses just send me an owl."   
"I will sir," said Harry. That's when Harry's robes started to sparkle. It was blue, red, and gold sparkles that formed words. They said, "GRYFFINDORS RULE AND SLYTHERINS LOSE!" Harry shook his head. Fred and George did this when they touch him. Draco said, "Alex, what is this?" "It's Fred and George handy work. They knew that I was coming down to dinner with my dad. So they must be trying out one of their tricks," said Harry. After that the rest of the evening was uneventful. They talked and had dinner. Harry fell asleep on his father's couch. Severus covered Harry with a green blanket, and then went to bed. 


	12. A Father and Son Moment

Chapter 12: A Father and Son Moment  
  
Harry smuggle in the enormous emerald blanket that his father place on him last night when with the Malfoy. Draco went back to the Slytherin common room. Severus did have the heart to wake Harry to send him to the Gryffindor Tower. So he just let Harry sleep on couch where Harry had doze off at. Harry was in a tight small ball. It was seven in the morning when Severus came out of his room. He strolls over to the couch to where Harry was sleeping. He raises Harry's head off the couch and sits down. He puts Harry's head in his lap. He runs his finger through Harry's long black hair. Severus smiled down at Harry. Severus dream of have his son with him was coming true. Severus never let anyone take Harry from him again. Harry turn in his father's lap to face him. Harry mumble in his sleep, "Your aroma good."  
  
Severus laughs at that. His robes smelled of potion ingredients, like wolfbane. Severus looked at the old grandfather clock that was across from the couch. It was time to get him up for the day. Severus said in a gentle voice as he ran a finger down Harry's face, "Harry it's time to get up."  
  
Harry mumbles again, "Five more minutes."  
  
"Harold Alexander Snape let you sleep longer that I should. You need to get back to Gryffindor Tower and change your clothes for the day. I will have no son of mine wear that Gryffindor Rules and Slytherin lose on it," said Severus.  
  
Harry opens his eyes lips and put on his glasses that on the table in front of the couch. Harry see that he is in his father's warm and comforting lap and wonder how he got there. Harry said, "Have I been sleeping in your lap all night?"  
  
"No, only the last half hour of it, I enjoyed every minute of it," said Severus as smile at his son.  
  
Harry sat up, gave his father a hug, and tear start to fall down his face. Harry love being with his father care, he never want to be apart from him every again. Severus brought his hands up to Harry's face to wipe the tears away from his son eyes. Severus said, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"My dream of having someone love me has come true. I am very happy that you went against Dumbledore and came for me," said Harry.  
  
"I will never leave you. You are everything in this world to me; I lost the great love of my life. I will not lose the son of that love," said Severus as he took started to cry. Severus's tears were like crystal. They were so pure.  
  
Harry wiped his father's tears way and said, "You better stop crying or ruin your reputation, Dad."  
  
"I am aloud to cry when we are having a Father and Son moment," said Severus as he deep his hug on his son.  
  
"All right, but I need a camera. I need a get a picture of this. This would be great blackmail of you," said Harry as he let go of his father.  
  
"Harry, this is nothing," said Severus with twinkle in his eye and grin on his face.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand do you?" said Severus.  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"Come with me," said Severus as he rise of the couch and reach out his hand toward his son.  
  
"Where are we going?" said Harry.  
  
"To my bedroom," said Severus.  
  
They went to Severus's bedroom, to his closet where his robes were, under them there were Muggle shoe boxes under Severus's robes. He pulls out one the boxes and brought over to his bed. The bed was a queen size with silver and green sheets. They sat down on the bed. Severus said as he opens the box, "You want to see blackmail."  
  
"What are they?" said Harry.  
  
"They are your baby pictures," said Severus as he pull one out of a one year playing in the bathtub with rub ducky and hands it to Harry.  
  
"That's me?" said Harry as he looks at the picture.  
  
"Yes, it is. I was giving you a bath and your mother was taking pictures of the moment. Your mother loved taking picture of us," said Severus.  
  
"Everyone has pictured them as babies naked. I have seen Ron's," said Harry. "This is no blackmail of me."  
  
"Ok, you want to see blackmail of you," said Severus as he pulls out a picture of Harry in hot pink dress. He hand it to Harry.  
  
Harry mouth falls open. Harry said, "No one can see this. Especially Slytherin and Gryffindor, Dad."  
  
"I know, my son. So no getting bad marks," said Severus.  
  
"You're not evil to send this around school," said Harry.  
  
"Want to try me," said Severus.  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"Very good young man, you did get some brains from your old man," said Severus. "I think it time you to be off with you. You have a little time before every head down to breakfast."  
  
"All right," said Harry.  
  
"I will see you at the Quidditch field," said Severus.  
  
"Yes, today is Quidditch tryouts," said Harry. "So you're the Professor have watch over us."  
  
"Yes," said Severus. "I want to see how you have improved over the summer."  
  
"You will," said Harry as he exited out the portrait. "See you later."  
  
"Goodbye, my son," said Severus.  
  
Severus knew no one would be prepared his son skills. He would be proud father in whatever his son did. 


	13. The Great Alexander Snape

Chapter 13: The Great Alexander Snape  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Author Notes: I want to thank all those people for reading my Fanfic. They are:are Englishgirl, Toria, Calani, athenakitty, goth-brooks, Jessyka, Morph012, Alana, Sylvanus Snape, kateydidnt, and Ms. Bellum to just name a few.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry walked quickly as those he was in late for a class back to Gryffindor Tower from his father's Chamber in the dungeon of the castle. Not people were active in the castle in the morningtoday. Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. Harry said, "Snapdragons." He enter the common room there was n No one was down in there.the common room when he entered. Harry walk up the steps to the boy's dormitory. There were people moving around went where he sleep. Fred and George saw Harry when they were walk by his bed. Fred said with laugh in his voice, "How did your father like your father like our surprised?"  
  
"Oh, he loved it," said Harry very sarcastically. "But you should have seen Draco face when it happen."  
  
"I thought it was just your father and you?" said George.  
  
"No, I had the pleasure of dinningeating with the Malfoys," said Harry with a small smile.  
  
"And I bet you loved it," said Ron as he walk over to them.  
  
"Ron, why do you think that I would like being the Malfoys," said Harry.  
  
"Snape, you are really a Slytherin. We all heard what the hat said when you were sorted. All the Gryffindor in this house know what you are really are. Malfoy has made fun of every member of this house, but you. He sees you as a fellow Slytherin. Even those you wear Gryffindor robes. I don'tdo not know why Professor Lupin said that you should be Gryffindor. You are nothing like any of us," said RonRon, as he was a few inches a way from Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head, and grabs another one of his school robes and left Gryffindor Tower. Harry put it on and left. He did not say a word to Ron. Ron may never know that Alexander Snape was once Harry Potter, but was not going to hurt his friends.  
  
Harry left went to the where the owls were. He thought that there was no one in there so call his owl. Harry said, "Hedwig."  
  
A snow color owl flew down to Harry's arm and landed. Harry rub his finger down Hedwig's back. She hoots that she like it. Harry said, "Hedwig, I miss Ron and Hermione so much. This is going too been rough year if they never find out. I know that I have to hide who I am."  
  
"You don't have to hide you are Alex," said a girl voice.  
  
"Who is there?" said Harry as he turns around.  
  
It was Hermione. Harry said, "How much did you hear?"  
  
"I only heard that you were hiding who you are. You do not need to do that. I know that you are not like your father or any of the Slytherins. You do not treat people different. You treat us all the same. If that is what you are hiding about your self, then just be your self, Alex," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand. I cannot be my true self," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione.  
  
"I have my reason," said Harry as he let Hedwig fly back where the other owls were.  
  
"Then tell me, Alex," said Hermione as she step right in front of Harry."  
  
"I don't have to tell you, Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"You do if you want to keep your manhood, then you will tell me," said Hermione as she reach for her wand.  
  
"Hermione, you wouldn't do it," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, would," said Hermione as she puts her wand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Fine," said Harry. Harry knew not to get Hermione bad side.  
  
"Go head, Alex," said Hermione.  
  
"You were right that I have been here before," said Harry.  
  
"I knew it," said Hermione.  
  
"I was here another person," said Harry.  
  
"In our year?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I was," said Harry.  
  
"The only person that is not here this year is Harry," said Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded his head. Hermione said in not believing voice, "No, way you can be Harry?"  
  
"I am Harry," said Harry.  
  
"What happen?" said Hermione.  
  
"I found out who I truly was. My father is Professor Snape. He and my mother married in secret. Only few people knew that they married. James Potter was one of them. They were scare if Lord Voldermore found out. Therefore, my mother and James fake that they were married. My father finally went against Dumbledore came got me. My mother put charms on me too look like James. They wore this summer. Hermione, I came finally be myself. I am not famous Harry Potter any more. I just Alexander Snape," said Harry with a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, is it really you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I will tell something that you only told Harry Potter. That is you had a crush on Ron for the last two years. Even those last years you were hanging with Victor Crum. Also, that your middle name is Makenzie," said Harry as he knew that he was the only one that knew Hermione middle name other than her parents.  
  
"It is you, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Why did you not tell Ron or me about you being Professor Snape son?" said Hermione.  
  
"I told Sirius first and he thought it was a joke. I thought Ron would think the same thing. With you, I did not know how you would take it. So I decide to wait tell you when confronted me, like you have done now," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, that is all right. This must be hard to find out that one of your parents is still away. So what is you true give name, Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well it's Harold Alexander Snape. However, my father thought that should use my middle name when came to Hogwarts this year. Have you seen many Harry there are this year? There no one here name Alex or Alexander," said Harry.  
  
"Well nice name. Yeah, I have notice how many Harry there are this year. So, from now I am to call Alex?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Harry with a smile.  
  
"All right, Alex. My lips are seal of which you truly are, Alex. I give you my word," said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. Let us go to breakfast," said Harry as he held his arm out for her takes it.  
  
They walkstrolled to the Great Hall. The wholecompletely Great Hhall was quite when they walkstrolled in together. Ron was was up from his seat gonegone straight to them. Ron said, "Get away from Hermione, you Slytherin trash."  
  
"He not Slytherin trash, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" said Ron.  
  
"He is my friend, Ron," said Hermione with smile.  
  
"He mines too," said Ginny who had come over to them.  
  
"Stay out of this Ginny and Hermione. This between the Slytherin trash, and me," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, stop this. This not how a Gryffindor should act, also the teacher are watching us," said Harry as he glance up at the teacher table.  
  
"I don't care. You have no right to touch my girl or look at my sister," said Ron.  
  
"Cool your jets you low class Mudblood loving, Wesley," said Draco who joined there group.  
  
"Stay out of this, Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"No, I will protect rightful member of my house. If not for that werewolf, Alexander would be in his rightful house," said Draco.  
  
Up at the teacher table all professors they were watching what was going. Professor McGonagall said to Severus and Lupin who were sitting close to her, "We have to stop my Gryffindors from fighting and you're one Slytherin, Severus. Lupin come and helps us."  
  
"Your right we must stop this," said Severus raise from his seat. "Come Lupin."  
  
They walked to doorway of the Great Hall. Ron was about to hit Harry in the face, when McGonagall said, "Ronald Weasley, you better not hit a fellow Gryffindor."  
  
"He is no Gryffindor, Professor," said Ron.  
  
"Ronald, I will not have you saying that about another student in are house," said McGonagall.  
  
"But it's true," said Ron.  
  
"Alexander is a Slytherin," said Draco.  
  
"Alex is a Gryffindor, Malfoy," said Hermione.  
  
"Everyone stops this," said Lupin. "Alex is more than a piece of meat. Let me talk with him."  
  
Lupin took Alex by the arm went to a corner of the Great Hall. Lupin took a deep breath and said, "Well, this is the first the two houses have been fighting over a person. How dose this make you feel?"  
  
"Professor, I wish that Gryffindor could affect me for who I am and not I am Professor's son. Do you know was sorted into Slytherin?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore ask me to say that I could not stand you being in Slytherin with you father being head of house. I know you do not belong there. I seem what you have done in a week. The Great Alexander Snape is more a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. You don't think that you're all that and a bag of chips as Muggle would say," said Lupin.  
  
Harry laugh it was funny to hear Lupin say something that a Muggle would. Harry said, "That is very nice of you to say. Right I only have two friends in Gryffindor. They are Ginny and Hermione. Ron thinks I am my father's son. I am not. I want to give a change to show who I am. I have Draco Malfoy stand up for me. That is scaring me."  
  
"Well, Alex, you are lucky to have members of both houses that want to been your friend. Those I do not know Draco Malfoy very well. I do know that if Ginny and Hermione will be there for you," said Lupin.  
  
"What are we going to do? I don't want to hurt, Ron," said Harry.  
  
Hmmmm..I have an idea. If want to hear it," said Lupin.  
  
"What is it?" said Harry.  
  
"The idea is we have a little Quidditch match. Ron against you, if Ron wins you goes to Slytherin. If you win, you choose the house you will be in for the rest of your years at Hogwarts," said Lupin.  
  
"All right, let's go tell them," said Harry.  
  
They walk back over to the group. Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Lupin, what have you and Alex have decide to do with are little problem?"  
  
"We decide to have a little Quidditch match. If Ron wins, I stay away from Ginny and Hermione. In addition to, I go to Slytherin House. However, if I win I can be friends with who I want to be friends with at school. In addition, I choose what house I want to be in for the rest of my years here, not Professor or Sorting Hat. If this ok with Headmaster Dumbledore, the other heads of house, and you," said Harry.  
  
McGonagall look at Dumbledore who had joined them. Dumbledore nodded. All the other Heads of house agree that it was OK. Then McGonagall spoke, "It is fine with us. Those will be the first in Hogwarts history that a Quidditch match decides where a student house will be."  
  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," said Harry.  
  
"How will this Quidditch match be played?" said Ron.  
  
"We choose are teams of house Quidditch players of the whole school. Ron and I will be the seeker of the teams. The rest be like at normal Quidditch match," said Harry.  
  
"Fine, the Quidditch field in hour," said Ron reaching out his hand for they could shake on it.  
  
"Yes," said Harry as he shook Ron's hand.  
  
Everyone went back to breakfast. Ron took Ginny and Hermione by hands and led them to Gryffindor table away from Alex. Draco took Harry over to the Slytherin table for he could eat breakfast. In one hour the fate, what house Harry would be for rest his years at Hogwarts would be decide and if he could be friends with Ginny and Hermione. 


	14. Author Notes

Author Notes: Sorry that it take me so long to update. I am having lot of ideas with my story so it's taking time to writing them down. I hope to update soon. Also I Really happy that the Book has come out. I just started to read it, so that will put my updating on hold for a little while. Thanks you reading. I am sorry this not a new chapter. 


	15. Father and son moment and Neville’s surp...

Chapter 15: Father and son moment and Neville's surprise  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Harry pulled out his Firebolt out his trunk and then he went to one of the tower to think, Harry never thought that he would ever have to face his best friend in a Quidditch match, he always though that they would be on the same team and taking down Slytherin, and make fool of Draco Malfoy. Tears formed in his emerald eyes, and fell to his kneels, he said with emotion in voice, "Why could this not be Malfoy. I could take him down any day of the week, however Ron is different, he my best friend, and I do not want to make fool of him. He has skills, but not as a Seeker."  
  
"Alexander," said a voice from behind him.  
  
Harry tried to wipe the tears away eyes turn round to face person that had spoken to him, he turn to face his father. Severus said, "My son, what's wrong?"  
  
"I am about to face my best friend in a Quidditch match, which will decide if I can friends Hermione and Ginny. How do you think will be acting right now?" said Harry.  
  
Severus took his son in his arms and hugs him and said, "Harry, whatever happens I want you to know that I will be proud of you. You have courage of Gryffindor, even those I wanted you in my house, but fate had other things plan for you that you need to be in Gryffindor."  
  
Harry could not believe that his father just admit that it was ok with him that he was in Gryffindor. Harry said as he put a hand on his father's forehead, "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
With a little laugh, Severus said, "Yes, I am fine. Just tell those friends of what I just said. I want them believe that I am not ok, with my being a Gryffindor."  
  
"Ok," said Harry as know that his still want to make every think was a greasy git. "We better not this warm fuzzy moment or we will be cot," said Harry.  
  
Severus ran his finger through Harry's hair, Severus said, "I am off to the field when you are ready come."  
  
"Ok, father," said Harry.  
  
Severus turns around walk away. A few minutes later, the most unlike person came up to tower that Harry was in. The person said, "Alex, beat the pants off, Ron."  
  
Harry turn again to face unlike person to say those words to him, it was Neville. Harry said, "Neville? What?" "I said bet Ron. I want you in Gryffindor," said Neville.  
  
"Neville, why would you want me in Gryffindor, when everyone the house hate me or wants me to go Slytherin?" said Harry.  
  
"Because you treat me as a friend, and you don't mind working with me in potions. Also, you get points for Gryffindor in potions class," said Neville as he took a small box of his pocket. The box was red top and gold bottom. Neville put the box in Harry's hand. "This is for you."  
  
Harry open the box, in it was friendship bracelet. The bracelet was red and gold. Harry said, "Neville, what is this?"  
  
"It's a friendship bracelet; want to be your friends. I do not care want the other Gryffindor, they scare when Harry spoke to the snake. They have not even given you any time to show your true colors. What I have seen so far, you are a Gryffindor," said Neville very proudly.  
  
"Neville, I would be honor to be your friend," said Harry as he put the friendship bracelet. Neville ran over to Harry and gave a hug.  
  
"Friends, Alexander," said Neville as they parted and they shook hands.  
  
"Yes, Neville, friends," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I better go if I am going to get a good set match," said Neville as he turn around left the tower.  
  
Harry could not believe what he had done. Neville was the first Gryffindor other than Ginny and Hermione to offer hand of friendship. Harry more impress that Neville had the courage to do it. Harry would now wear the bracelet with pride, to face Ron. Now that Harry had a few people believing in him, he was ready to face Ron and decide where he would be for for the last time.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Author Note: I am sorry it took so long to update. My sister decided to get married over summer and I had to help, and than new school year started, and got busy. I finally had few minutes and wrote this short chapter. Tell me what you like and dislike. What I need to improve on in my work for you to understand better, I will take anything. 


	16. Draco being Nice

Chapter 16: Draco being Nice  
  
Harry dress in a black robe that his father had wore when he was seeker at school and was carrying his Firebolt in hand. He was about leave the ancient castle, when he heard voice that he heard any times in his years at Hogwarts, the voice said, "Alex, please wait for me. I need to talk with you about something." Harry turn around see Draco coming down to the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"Draco, I have to get to the Quidditch field, can't this wait until later," said Harry as turn around and started to go out the door.  
  
"No, Alex this can't wait, our families have been connected, since this school was founded so long ago. Our families were first two that Salazar Slytherin chose to be in his house. I cannot stand by let you do this. You are Slytherin. So let that Weasley win so you can be in your rightful house," said Draco as he grabbed Harry, and turn him around to face him.  
  
"Your telling me to you loses to him. This coming from proud Slytherin as yourself, I can't believe that you of all people would say this, I would have thought you would tell me to beat him, not the other way around," said Harry.  
  
"I am still proud Slytherin, but since Potty did not come back Weasley has been no fun. He let's me push him around, I want him back the way he was been you came to this school, and if the only way for him to be that way is beat one of my fellow Slytherin, in a Quidditch match, so be it," said Draco a strong voice.  
  
"Draco, you have a heart," said Harry in not believing voice.  
  
"Yeah, I have a heart, but don't tell anyone else," said Draco as he walked pass Harry. "Think about what I said, Alex."  
  
Harry could not believe that Draco Malfoy had shown something that Harry never believes he had. This Day was for the history books; first with Neville, and now with Draco, what else could happen this day that could surprise him?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author Note: Tell me what you like and dislike. What I need to improve on in my work for you to understand better, I will take anything. I know that it is another story chapter. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta reader please tell me. I need one please. 


	17. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 17: The Quidditch Match  
  
Harry enter the field that he won many Quidditch matches for Gryffindor, the whole school was there to see come this match. He walks over to where Ron and Madam Hooch were standing in the middle of the field. Madam Hooch said, "Well boys pick you teams," with that all four house came out to the field. "Boys, I know you know all the rules."  
  
"Yes, we do," said both Harry and Ron.  
  
"Who should go first, Slytherin?" said Ron with as such hate in his voice.  
  
Harry could since something was wrong with Ron, like pure hatred for him coming from Ron. What had he done to inspire such hate? He only been here few days as Alexander Snape, not even enough time inspire what Ron showing him.  
  
"Ron, don't act like this," said Harry.  
  
"Act like what, Snape?" said Ron.  
  
"This is not the Ron, I .,"said Harry as he was about give himself away to Ron who he was. Harry knew Ron was not ready to find out that his best friend was the son of Professor Snape.  
  
"Snape shut up and pick your team, for I can beat you filthy Slytherin butt," said Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I will not such language on my Quidditch Field," said Madam Hooch.  
  
"Sorry, Madam Hooch, but he brings it out in me," said Ron.  
  
"Right Mr. Weasley, but no more, why don't you go first," said Madam Hooch.  
  
"Hmmm, I choose as my two Beaters, my Brothers," said Ron, after Ron had said that Fred and George came to stand behind him.  
  
"Now choose two Beaters that have our skill," said Fred. Fred knew that there was only two people that could equal there skill. They were two twins that were in Ravenclaw as there Beaters. However, know this son of out the greasy git he would choose someone from Slytherin.  
  
"Well." said Harry walked each of the houses, he stop in front of the Slytherin Beaters. "I choose Mary and Tina McCoy from Ravenclaw team."  
  
"WHAT?" said Fred as he believes that Snape had chose the two that give them a problem?  
  
"Well, ladies will you guys be on my team?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes we will," said both the girls. "Any way to show that we our better than Fred and George, also you been gentleman to our house."  
  
"Thank you ladies," said Harry as he gives a smile at them.  
  
The rest team went, as follow most of Ron's team come from Gryffindor, except for his Keeper who came from Hufflepuff, where Harry team came from all four houses. Harry was the one from Gryffindor, even with most people think that he was a Slytherin deep down in his heart he was a Gryffindor. Harry's three Chasers came from Hufflepuff, and his Keeper came from Slytherin, but it was not person who was the Keeper, it was Draco Malfoy. Each team off to the side and the talk that coach give there teams before they face down there opponent, right before they got ready to get back on the Quidditch field Harry took Draco a side and said, "Draco, will help me win?"  
  
"Alex, I am on your side. You brought back that Weasel. Now that he is back let's put that Mudblood loving fool in his place," said Draco.  
  
"There is the Draco I know love," said Harry.  
  
"You sound like we have know long time, Alex?" said Draco.  
  
"We have in the heart, you being nice is scary. Be the way meant to be, do not try to be anything different, my friend," said Harry.  
  
"We better get over with the rest of our team," said Draco as he starts to walk way from Alex.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry as he hurries to join his team. This team would show the unity the house once had. They all got the there broomsticks and waited for Madam Hooch to release the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Snitch. Madam Hooch said, "I want a clean game, people." The entire player nodded, with in a flash the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Snitch were release. Lee Jordan was commentaries the game for the school. Well Lee Jordan said, "Well this is a bizarre match up. Most on the Gryffindor team against a team that is blend all four houses. Even those we Gryffindors will not clam Alexander Snape as a Gryffindor, he one at this moment."  
  
After Lee Jordan had said that to the group, most of the Gryffindor House boos at him for that comment, but it was true. A few minutes pass and Ron team was up by thirty points, Ron said to Harry, "Well, you see that my team is better than yours. I know how to choose people. Soon you will be out of our house forever."  
  
"Ron, stop gloating about this moment, you have not cot the Snitch yet. When you cot it, then you can gloat," said Harry as he drive to the ground. Now his team scores ten points. Ron tried to fellow, but Harry was to fast. Ron could not keep up with him, with in twenty minutes Harry had cot the Snitch. The score was Ron's team 100 and Harry's team 200. Harry team had score forty more point between his time he was trying to catch the Snitch. The match was over; teacher came down to hear what Alex had decided about house he would be in for the rest of his years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the one who said, "Alex, house will it be?"  
  
"Well." said Harry as he looked around. He looked at Draco and then Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I don't where he says he filthy Slytherin in my book," said Ron as he ran away from the group.  
  
"Professor I have to go after him, I will tell you after I have talked to Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, Alex," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry fellow Ron, Ron had run all the way to Hagrid hut.  
  
"Stop run Ron," said Harry.  
  
Ron turned to face Alex and said, "Why?"  
  
"We need to talk," said Harry.  
  
"What about?" said Ron, "Have you come to gloat that you have won?  
  
"No, I have come to talk you about why hate me?" said Harry.  
  
"I don't have to tell you why?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, you do," said Harry. "If I am to be your friend you have to tell me why you hate me first."  
  
"Why would I want you as friend?" said Ron, "You're just like your father a greasy git."  
  
"You don't even know me?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes that the ways I like it's. I won't lose another friend," said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Harry, "I you have lost me?"  
  
"You remind me of Harry," said Ron, "Ok."  
  
"You mean Harry Potter," said Harry, as he could not believe that this was all because of him.  
  
"Yes, Harry was my best friend, he saved, my life many of times. I can see him in you, Snape. I know that you are not your father. A true Slytherin would not cry. I know what I am about to do many be crazy, but I keep up the front that I don't miss Harry," said Ron broke into tears.  
  
"Harry, will always be your friend, he just learn how to defeat the Dark Lord. Once that is done he will be back, but until then you can count me as one of your friend," said Harry as he hug Ron, after a few minutes they apart.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron.  
  
"Anytime, Ron," said Harry. Well we better get back; I bet the whole school is wondering what house I will be in."  
  
"Whatever you choose I will stand by you," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Harry. Now Harry could decide what house to be. His best friend was back at his side. Even those Ron did not know it.  
  
To be Continue  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Author Notes: I hope that you like this Chapter, also that you like chapter 16. Tell me what you like and dislike. What I need to improve on in my work for you to understand better, I will take anything. I wrote this after chapter 16, and have not checked the reviews. Please review both Chapters. 


	18. Author Notes

Author Note:

I like to know if people want me to keep working of this story, if not then I will just move on and working on another story. So tell me please.

Bonnie


	19. Alexander Snape Meets the Dark Lord

Chapter 18: Alexander Snape Meets the Dark Lord

Author Note: I am sorry that it took me so long to update, I had writer block, so I stop for sometime. I am back now and here is the new chapter of Harry Potter and the Mysterious Man. In addition, thank you for those that told me to keep up with this story.

Harry walked back with Ron; they saw everyone there wait to find out what house Harry would be in, Draco was stand by Professor Snape he was smile at Harry. Hermione and Ginny were standing next Professor Lupin, but to Harry's surprise there was person there that was not there when was facing Ron. This person walked over to Harry, took him by the arm, and dragged him back the castle. No one stop the man from taking Harry because he looked like Lucius Malfoy, but Harry had the weirdest feeling that this was not Lucius Malfoy. Harry did not say a thing he knew this man would not listen to him now. Harry and the man reach, Professor Snape's chamber and the man said the password it was this week, "RoseDrangon." The picture open to let them into the chamber, the man pulled Harry into the room. When the picture close the Man that looked like Lucius Malfoy said, "Well, well we finally meet Alexander Snape."

"Who are you? I know that you are not Lucius Malfoy?" said Harry as his step back from this fake Lucius Malfoy.

"I see, like your father you can easily see through that I am not who I am appear to be. Very good my boy," said the man.

"You still have not answered my question, sir," said Harry with a bold voice.

"Also, like your father you have no patience, but this time I will over the disrespect that you are giving me," said the Man.

"I don't care if you are Lord Oberon of the three race, I want my question answer," said Harry as started not like being with this person.

"Alright will show you who I am really are, my dear boy," said the man as he took out his wand and wave around in small circle near his face. He said some words that were in Latin and then flash of light cover the man from head to toe. When light disappeared, Lord Voldermore was standing in front of him.

Harry gasps not believing that his enemy was standing in front of him. He did not know if Voldermore could see that he was Harry Potter. Harry's father said that spell that he had cast would cover up the scar, but Harry still a scared stand in front of Lord Voldermore. It hit him, he need to play the part of a son of Death Eater. Therefore, Harry fell to his knee has and said with his eye cast down to the ground. "My Lord, forgive me for not show you the respect you deserve."

"It's alright my boy, but any other time punishes you. I have come here to meet Severus Snape's son and if Potter were not on that training mission, I would kill him. Sit down with me and talk," said Voldermore as he sat down in one Severus's chairs by the fire. They sat down in chair.

"Sir, are not scared that the Headmaster find out that you are here?" said Harry.

"No, Alex, Dumbledore will think that you are talking to your Godfather about this house thing that you need to decide about," said Voldermore as he wave his wand and two cup of tea appeared in front of them. Voldermore took his cup and took sip from it. "Well my boy I like to know where you have been for the last fourteen year and why I have not heard of you until Lucius told me a few days ago after you and your father had dinner with him and his son.

"Well" said Harry this was that moment his father prepare him for. "I lived in American Fork, Utah with Mother's parents, whose names are Harold Maxwell Evans and Rosa Mary Evans. They are purebloods who left England when they were teenagers to get away from there muggle-loving parents for they could raise my mother in ways of not like muggles and muggle-born people, sir. My mother dies because she wrong place at the wrong time. My Mom died when she was shooting in the back by a masked Muggle who was robbing a bank in Provo, Utah. She went there to visit her parents. My father decided that after the fall of you that it would not be safe for me to live here, because he was having trouble with Ministry of Magic. Therefore, he sent me to live with them. Then my father got that offer a job to teach at Hogwarts. When I turned eleven, my father thought it would be better if I went to school in America. I went to Lakes School of Witchery and Wizardry. My father decide this summer that it was time to get to know me better and that I would get a better education at Hogwarts. In addition, at the beginning of the summer my mother's parents passed away. So my father was the one living relive left that I have, so here I am, sir."

"Why did your father not tell me about any of this," said Voldermore.

"My father thought you would be mad that he married an American and that her grandparent were muggle-lovers, sir," said Harry.

"I know that not lying to me, I could tell if you were," said Voldermore.

Harry thought, "He better thank his father for the Occulmency lesson that he had give him. It had help out a lot with talk with Lord Voldermore." Harry said, "Sir, you better be off, we don't want you capture by Dumbledore and his people."

"I have one more question, for you," said Voldermore.

"What is it, Sir?" said Harry.

"What House will you be in?" said Voldermore.

"Sir, I know that my father, Godfather and you will not be please that I will be in Gryffindor. However, sir before you get angry hears me out. I get to choose the house I will be in, that means I can watch over our enemies and see what they are up too. If they think that I am on there side they mite let me into there inner circle and I could be your spy," said Harry knowing that he had to trick him, into believe him that he was on his side.

"Nice plan, boy, I will let you be our little spy in Gryffindor, when Potter comes back, you be in his house and able to bring him to me," said Voldermore. "Well I will be off, but still be true to your Slytherin Heritage, Alexander Snape."

Lord Voldermore head to the fireplace and was gone. Harry was happy that was all over. He did not know how much longer he could act like the little Death Eater. He was about leave when his father, Professor Lupin and Dumbledore came into the room. His Father said, "So what did Lucius have to say, son?"

"Dad it was not Lucius, and Headmaster think better work on the wards that our keeping Lord Voldermore out," said Harry.

"What?" said Dumbledore?

"Lucius was Lord Voldermore using a Polyjuice potion to make him look like Lucius," said Harry.

"What did he want with you?" said Remus as he could not believe that the Dark Lord had got into the castle.

"He want to meet the son of Severus Snape and why I have jut appear, and thank you for the Occulmency lessons, Dad, It save my butt," said Harry.

"Harry, I will have the school better prepare for this, I am sorry that this happen. It's good that you fool him, or we would have lost the key to his defeat," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, why don't you and Lupin go and work on the protection spells on the castle, why I have a talk with my son," said Severus.

Dumbledore and Lupin left the room, Severus grab Harry and hugged him. Severus said, "My precious son, I did not know that was not Lucius. If I had then I would stop him from taking you ways from my sight."

"Dad, it's ok. I knew that Voldermore do something when he found out about me, I just did think that he would come and see me," said Harry.

"But, still he could have hurt you," said Severus.

"Where is our Evil Potion Master has gone," said Harry.

"He left, the building, and your very worried father is here in his place," said Severus.

"Well, I am sorry that I will be giving you all those gray hairs," said Harry.

"Stop acting like your mother, my boy," said Severus as he rubbed the top of Harry's head.

"Stop, messing with my hair, Dad," said Harry.

"Well better go tell the school what House you're in," said Severus.

"Yeah," said Harry.

They left the room and head where the other was at this moment.

End of Chapter 18


End file.
